Lost in Thoughts All Alone
Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Japanese: ｉｆ～ひとり思う～ if ~Thinking Alone~) is a major musical theme from Fire Emblem Fates which is frequently performed by the character Azura throughout the game's events. The song was written by Hans Zimmer, Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, David Foster and Glenn Slater. The song was produced by Alex Lacamoire, Peter Asher, Walter Afanasieff and Mike Elizondo and arranged by Walter Afansieff and Stephen Hilton with the additional song production provided by Stephen Lipson and Sam de Jong. The original Japanese song was performed by Renka, who provides Azura's singing voice in the Japanese version of Fates, while the English version was performed by Rena Strober, Azura's English voice actress with the additional vocals performer Gary Clark Jr., who previously made the album Blak and Blu. In the Heirs of Fate DLC series, Yoshimasa Hosoya and Josh Groban of Reprise Records, the Japanese and English voice actors of Shigure respectively, sing a fourth verse exclusive to the aforementioned series alongside Azura's respective voice actresses. The Japanese version of the song received an album release shortly after the release of Fates itself, and also received a limited edition release. The album contains two versions of Lost in Thoughts All Alone itself as well as two other songs by Renka, and the limited edition adds a DVD by WaterTower Music with two music videos for Lost in Thoughts All Alone, one of which is Fire Emblem-themed. Appearances ''Fire Emblem'' series * Fire Emblem Fates ** Azura sings the chorus in a cutscene at the end of Chapter 4 before meeting Corrin, to release Takumi from his brainwashing in ''Birthright'' Chapter 10, and revert Fort Dragonfall back to normal in ''Birthright'' Chapter 20. She sings two of the three verses as part of her dances in Birthright Chapter 12 and Conquest Chapter 14. ** The Endgames of all three campaigns use an ominous version of the song: End of All (Sky) in Birthright, End of All (Land) in Conquest, and End of All (Below) in Revelation. Each track is mostly the same but uses their route's respective verse of the song. ** Three of the song's verses appear in the Ancient Texts as the three Prophecies. Various lines from the song are also the namesakes of certain chapters, including pre-split Chapter 6, ''Birthright'' Chapter 6, ''Conquest'' Chapter 6, ''Revelation'' Chapter 6, [[Dawn Breaks|the Birthright Endgame]], [[Night Breaks Through|the Conquest Endgame]], and ''Revelation'' Chapter 27. ** The fourth verse exclusive to the Heirs of Fate DLC series lends its lines to the namex of all six chapters of the arc. Other appearances * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U: Two versions of Lost in Thoughts All Alone were added to the game as part of Corrin's downloadable content package: the original lyrical version from Fates, shortened to roughly two-and-a-half minutes, and an instrumental, more energetic remix. In for Wii U, both are added as songs to the Castle Siege and Coliseum stages, while in for Nintendo 3DS, the remixed version is available to be played in the Smash Run mode. * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The aforementioned versions of Lost in Thoughts All Alone have been reused in the game. A third remixed version was added as one of the playable songs in Castle Siege, Coliseum, and Arena Ferox. Lyrics :Japanese lyrics translated by X-Kan if ~Hitori Omou~ / Renka|site=VGMdb|published=2015-07-10|retrieved=2016-03-26}} if ~Hitori Omou~ / Renka Edition|site=VGMdb|published=2015-07-09|retrieved=2016-03-26}} Song credits * Vocals: Renka (Japanese) / Rena Strober (English) * Songwriter: Kouhei Maeda (Japanese) / Audrey Drake (English) * Composer: Hiroki Morishita (Lime Ladies Orchestra) * 1st Violin: Maiko Sugiyama (Lime Ladies Orchestra) * 2nd Violin: Miho Komatsu (Lime Ladies Orchestra) * Viola: Mei Mishina (Lime Ladies Orchestra) * Cello: Yumiko Morooka (Being,Inc.) * Recording & Mixing Engineer: Yusuke Matsuda (Being,Inc.) * Recording Engineer: Takayuki Ichikawa (Being,Inc.) * Assistant Director: Takashi Yoshida (Being,Inc.) * Sound Coordination: Daisuke Ikeda (TAMA MUSIC), Shoko Tamaki * Recording Studio: Birdman West, Thomas Studio Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Corrin receives a new victory theme based upon Lost in Thoughts All Alone. References External links * Fire Emblem Fates: Azura’s Song “If- One’s Thoughts” FULL Song Translation (translation of the Japanese version's lyrics) Category:2015 songs Category:Rena Strober songs Category:Josh Groban songs Category:Songs written by Hans Zimmer Category:Songs written by Glen Ballard Category:Songs written by Carole Bayer Sager Category:Songs with lyrics by Glenn Slater Category:Songs written by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Hans Zimmer Category:Song recordings produced by Lorne Balfe Category:Song recordings produced by Peter Asher Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Fire Emblem songs